


Not So Ordinary

by TimeyWimeyJohnlocked



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, OC Companion, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyJohnlocked/pseuds/TimeyWimeyJohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna Elizabeth is an ordinary girl, flung into a not-so-ordinary world after meeting the elusive Doctor. Through their travels she will see the universe as it is, and she could just see through The Doctor too... And maybe, just maybe, she'll finally see she wasn't so ordinary after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Ordinary

Reyna Elizabeth ran off into the night, she couldn't take it anymore! She was alone in a dark alleyway. Under normal circumstances she would've been frightened, but right now she was so focused and frustrated that the darkness didn't mean a thing. The tall dark-haired woman walked out into another dimly lit alleyway.  
"Reyna?" She could hear her boyfriend, Trevor, call from another alley. "I'm sorry! Come back!". Once again, he begged for forgiveness. It was their third fight this week. He was so frustrating! He wasn't the same man he used to be...

"Oof!" Reyna was pushed aside by a man who had practically just appeared. "Excuse you!" Reyna called. The man looked at her, his eyes showing fear, then understanding. Why had he started out afraid of her? Like he had been caught?  
"Sorry miss. Umm, what day is it?" He asked  
"Uhh..." she thought for a moment "The thirteenth of March" She said "and it's... Ten o clock"  
"What year?" she asked  
"Umm, 2015...?" She said, confused.  
"Oh! Very er- Timey Wimey" he said with an amused laugh, turning and running off. He went towards an area with more light and I could see him more clearly. He seemed to be of an average height and was brunette with short-cut hair.

"Reyna?" she heard Trevor call again. She couldn't go back. They were finally over, truly. She took a cab back to their flat and packed up her things. She scribbled out a quick note telling him that they were really over and goodbye. 'Great' she thought "I loose my job and my boyfriend in two days. Just great...'

-Knock-Knock-Knock-  
I tapped on the door. It opened. There stood a familiar woman with red hair and eyes like mine. She looked at me and my bags and quickly realised.  
"Reyna...You left him?" she asked in a soft voice.  
"Yes, mum." I started, looking down "Could-Could I stay here?" She nodded with a slight smile.  
"You're always welcome home" She said, hugging me and helping me bring my stuff in."  
he didn't pry, but I ended up ranting and telling her everything, and It was good. By eleven at night she was done ranting and crying. She went upstairs and slipped into bed.

Once Reyna had gotten home, her mother had called a friend of hers and was able to arrange a job interview at an office in the city. That morning, Her mother had made her a quick breakfast and Reyna put on an official-looking dress. She had run out, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She hopped in a cab and it brought her to the center of London. When she stepped out, she was in front of a tall office building. She walked in, standing tall and trying to make a good impression.  
"Hello" She said to the secretary. "I'm Reyna Elizabeth, I'm here for an interview." She said confidently, though she was quite nervous on the inside.  
"Yes, go right up the lift to the tenth floor, It's room 1013" The receptionist said with a smile.  
"Thank you" She said. She walked over to the lift, watching as a man walked up to the front desk and showed the receptionist an ID and headed over towards the lift doors. They were closing, but Reyna pressed the button to keep them open.  
"Thanks" He said, entering the lift. Reyna let out a quiet "Your welcome"

Soon the lift stopped up on the tenth floor. Reyna stepped out, followed by the strange man. He smiled at her before turning to go towards some of the employees in cubicles. Reyna just continued on towards room 1013. The door was open and she walked in to see a tall woman sitting there with sharp features. She sat down in front of the woman, suddenly more nervous than before.  
"Hello, I'm Reyna Elizabeth" She started "I'm here applying for the job, but... You probably already know that, don't you?" She said, pulling out some papers from her bag. "Uh, this is my resume." She said handing the papers to the woman.  
"Thank you" She said in a cold, calm, voice. The woman flipped through the papers in silence. She had her blonde hair pulled up tight in a proper bun. Her face was sharp and her nails were painted bright red. She showed a slight smile. "Yes, Yes," She said "I think you'll do very nicely" She said looking more over the girl herself than over the resume.  
"Okay..." Reyna said, unnerved by the woman's stares. "So, What do you need me to do?"  
"The woman smiled a quite startling smile. "Come with me" She said. Reyna was quickly regretting the decision to apply here. She was a bit creeped out. Well, more than a bit. Still, she needed the money so she went along with it.

She followed the woman out the room and across to room 1024. They walked in through glass doors, but once inside, the woman quickly lowered curtains over the glass. Once more it was just her and who she supposed was her new boss. Reyna could've sworn she saw the man from the elevator watching them before the curtain went down. Reyna looked around the dark room. There was a single, padded, bench in the center. Against the wall there was a counter with white paper towels and straws... odd.  
"Take a seat..." She said calmly, with a menacing hint in her voice. Reyna did as she was told. "I've been looking for someone like you for a long while" She smirked, going to the counter. Reyna was very nervous and confused now. She could feel the woman circle around so she was behind Reyna. "You'll do very nicely for all of us." Reyna could hear the smirk in her voice.

Then, all of a sudden, there was an odd mechanical sound from the door and it swung open. The man from the elevator burst in. He was holding some sort of small, odd, mechanical device. He quickly put it away, though.  
"Ah! There you are!" He exclaimed, seeming to be talking to Reyna "I've been looking all over for you!" He smiled and turned to the woman. "If you could excuse us, we just need to talk about something for a moment" He smiled, taking her hand and leading her out. Reyna breathed a sigh of relief as she exited room 1024.

"Okay, what was that about?" She said quietly once they were outside the room with the door closed.  
"I was saving your life. Thank me later. The employees here...aren't human" He explained. Reyna gasped, somewhat shocked. Aliens...  
"So, What are they? Who are you? And what do we do?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

"They're Plasmavores. I'm the Doctor. And now, we run"


End file.
